SextEd
by Peach Creek
Summary: Kevedd one-shot. Kevin went out with his friends, leaving a horny Edd alone at home with a cellphone. Rated M for language and sexual content.


Edd shut the front door slowly after watching Kevin drive down the street and around the corner. He was annoyed. He didn't like it. He had no right to be, and he knew it. Kevin was perfectly entitled to go out with his friends on a Friday night. In fact, perhaps it was even necessary. They had been spending an obscene amount of time together. Edd could use the time to catch up on his homework. _Still…_ He drummed his fingers on his chin, looking morosely up at the clock on the kitchen wall. _He's only been away for a few short minutes and already I am at a loss._ He pushed off from the counter and walked into the living room where his homework was spread neatly across the table. He only had to glance at it to know that he had no desire to do it. _Eddward!_ he chastised himself. _What has become of you? Intentionally neglecting your assignments?_ Sighing heavily, he forced himself to sit and take up his pencil. He wrote out a few equations before throwing the pencil down again.

He stalked upstairs to his room and slumped down in the chair. He allowed himself a few moments to sulk before snapping back up into a position that was more suited to his rigid posture. _Perhaps some music will have a calming effect on me_, he mused, running his fingers over his collection of CDs, perfectly alphabetized and arranged by genre. He hesitated for a moment over Mozart before selecting Beethoven instead. He slid the CD into the player in the corner and closed his eyes as soft piano filled the air. Humming along, he reclined on the bed and let his mind wander.

He reviewed his metal to-do list, rearranging the order of a few tasks according to due date. Satisfied, he rolled onto his side and buried his face into his pillow. He was suddenly assaulted with the scent of a particular cologne belonging to a certain redhead who may have spent the night prior engaged in unspeakable deeds upon that very bed, hands grasping and pressed at soft flesh, breathing heavy and hot against the shell of an ear, tongue exploring territory it had no chaste reason to be in. Edd's face grew hot. It took every last ounce of his vast store of self-control to wrench his mind away from those memories. It absolutely would not help his present situation. Huffing, he left his bed, turned the volume on the stereo up, and stomped down the hall.

In the bathroom, he began running a bath, hoping the warm water would calm him down. He stared down at the water rushing into the tub and imagined how that water would look running down a tanned and athletic chest, dotted with freckles, flexing as the liquid trailed in rivulets around perfectly defined muscles… Edd shook his head and slapped his cheek lightly. He was startled to find that the tub had filled nearly to the top. He lunged for the taps, twisting them off sheepishly. He looked down at the steamy water and bit his lip, debating. He decided that tonight could be a special occasion. He opened the cabinets under the sink and pulled out a bottle of bath salts and a cardboard box of floating candles. He sprinkled a capful of the salts into the tub, watching the water take on a pink tint as they dissolved. He lined up four candles on the edge of the tub and replaced the rest under the cabinet. He went downstairs to the kitchen to get the box of matches from the cupboard. He spotted his cellphone on the kitchen counter and checked it for new messages. He was delighted to find that he had one.

[hey babe. i miss u.]

Edd typed out the first response that came to mind but hesitated to send it. He went back and forth on it for a few minutes before finally pressing the button. _To hell with it,_ he thought. _If I have to suffer, so does he_.

* * *

Kevin casually slipped his phone from his pocket when he felt it vibrate, laughing at a crude joke his teammate Matthew told. He was enjoying himself, sure, but the longer he was out the more he wished he were home with his dork. The past seven months had changed him. He almost found himself scolding his teammates for their language on a few occasions. He grinned and shook his head. _Great, _he thought. _I'm turning into a dork_. Speaking of dorks, he turned his attention to his phone to read Edd's sweet reply.

[I miss you as well, although I must confess that I miss a certain part of you more than the rest.]

Or not so sweet. Kevin felt his cheeks growing red. _Did Edd just say what I think he said?_ He reread the text several times in quick succession. No, surely he was just reading too much into it. There was no way Edd would mean…_that_ part of him.

[umm…which part is that exactly?]

He turned his attention back to the movie they were watching, sprawled around Josh's living room. Pizza boxes and beer cans littered the floor. He had dutifully refused to drink, honoring a promise made to Edd just before he left the house, but he had eaten his fair share of pizza. He leaned back lazily, eyes trained on the TV screen, but he tensed again when his phone alerted him again. He was almost afraid to look.

[You are well aware of which part I am referring to, or, at the very least, you seemed pretty aware of it last night.]

_…Shit._

[uh, are u feeling ok?]

[I'd feel a lot better if you were here. I'm willing to wager that you would feel significantly better as well.]

[oh really]

[Indeed, Kevin. I seem to be quite aroused at the moment. It's a shame you aren't here to witness it. Oh, the things I would do to you.]

Kevin swallowed hard. He had no idea where this was coming from, but he liked it, maybe a little too much. He shifted uncomfortable and discreetly pulled a couch cushion onto his lap.

[oh yeah? like what?]

[I doubt we would make it all the way to the bedroom, so I suppose I would start by removing your shirt and pushing you onto the couch in the living room.]

[go on]

[I was thinking about your wonderfully sculpted chest earlier, so I might begin there. I would kiss and bite and suck at all of those little spots that make you gasp. I made a map of them once. They are numerous.]

[and u haven't even found them all yet. ur slacking]

[Science takes time and meticulous observation, Kevin. I know more than you think I do, but I can't put all of my cards on the table at once.]

[I would, however, put you on the table in a heartbeat.]

A sharp jolt of desire shot through his abdomen. _Fuck,_ he thought. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. The movie was long forgotten. It was taking everything he had not to squirm in his seat.

[fuck, edd]

[Anytime you're ready, dear.]

[you really know how to get a guy going]

[My lips would seek refuge in the crook of your neck while my hands explored the warm skin just under your jeans, assuming that you were even still wearing your pants at that point.]

[i wouldn't be. edd…where is this coming from all of a sudden]

[Does it matter? You are out with your friends, and I am alone at the house with naught but my hand and my ever so creative imagination.]

[I don't want to make love to you, Kevin.]

[I want to fuck you until you can no longer walk.]

Kevin stuffed a fist into his mouth to stifle a groan. Josh gave him a funny look. Kevin waved him away, grateful that the room was dark enough to hide his face.

[this isn't fair. ur doing this on purpose.]

[Perhaps.]

[it's working]

[I thought it might. Are you coming home, then?]

[edd…]

[Please, Kevin. I know as well as you do that you don't want to be there.]

Kevin deliberated. Hell yes he wanted to go home, but he would be damned if he let Edd win that easily.

[u get one text to convince me]

[Would it help if I told you I am wet in every sense of the word?]

[what does that mean]

[Oh, did I forget to mention that I am in the bath?]

It wasn't so much the words as the picture that accompanied them that had Kevin vaulting to his feet. Two slender legs, crossed delicately at the ankle, partially submerged in the water, a few candles floating on the surface, casting shadows along the sides of the tub. He shouted a half-formed excuse and ran outside, fighting desperately with his helmet before hopping onto his bike and speeding home.

When he arrived, he put the kickstand down and went for the door. He dropped the helmet, his jacket, and his shoes in the front hall. Classical music floated through the dark house. He slowed on the stairs as another sound drifted through the music to his ears. He grinned. He would know those moans anywhere. He reached the top of the stairs and leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door to listen, but he felt himself getting hard and didn't want to waste any time. He gently pushed the door open.

The sight was exactly what he thought it would be, but it still took his breath away. Edd lay in the bath, the dim lighting drawing out the paleness of his skin. His toes curled in the water, legs taut, and his head lolled back. His cheeks were pink, his breathing ragged as little moans escaped his lips. The water rippled out from where his hand tugged gently as Edd pleasured himself. His other hand hung lazily from the edge of the tub, and he lifted it toward Kevin, palm up and fingers stretching for contact. Kevin came forward and took the soft hand into his calloused one. Edd peered up at him through his eyelashes, a teasing smile on his lips.

"Care to join me?" he asked breathily.


End file.
